It is desirable to many consumers (particularly in certain parts of the globe, e.g., Asia) to obtain, from typically milder synthetic surfactant systems, the “squeaky feel” sensation (rheology) associated with pure soap compositions. Soap compositions are of course, typically much harsher on the skin. One particular surfactant system, which is both mild and still provides a good squeaky feel sensation associated with soap, comprises a combination of fatty acyl isethionate surfactant product and alkanoyl surfactant, e.g., glycinate.
It is further desirable to add to cleansing compositions components which have an emollient effect on the skin and which preferably also do not strongly affect lather feel or longevity. Typically components which produce such an emollient effect are oils such as triglyceride oils. Unfortunately, a problem in the art has been that, when such oily emollients are used, they tend to decrease or eliminate “squeaky feel” associated with soap. They may also have impact on lather.
Quite unexpectedly, applicants have found that, in specific fatty acyl isethionate and alkanoyl systems, use of triglyceride (particularly soybean oil) having defined percentage of hydrogenation (i.e., no higher than a certain defined level of hydrogenation) permits a closer soap-like feel while retaining benefit of use of such triglyceride, all without comprising lather.
In applicants copending application, U.S. Ser. No. 12/751,049; U.S. Ser. No. 12/751,063; and U.S. Ser. No. 12/751,079, all to Tsaur, applicants disclose cleanser systems comprising the combination of fatty acyl isethionate surfactant product and alkanoyl compounds, e.g., acyl glycinate surfactants. There is no disclosure of using such compositions in combination with triglycerides (particularly soybean oil) or that, if used, the level of hydrogenation of the triglyceride should be kept below a critically defined value. There is further no recognition that such defined triglycerides (compared to those with higher levels of hydrogenation) could be used while providing a more soap-like rheology or feel (“squeaky clean”), all while being used in milder surfactant system than soap and without seriously comprising lather.
Applicants copending U.S. Ser. No. 12/371,050 to Liu, filed Feb. 13, 2009, discloses compositions comprising blends of saturated to unsaturated triglycerides. There is no disclosure in this application of the specific fatty acyl isethionate surfactant product plus acyl alkanoyl surfactant system of the subject invention and again, no recognition that triglycerides having ceiling on level of hydrogenation can provide squeaky feel rheology (in non-soap surfactant system), maintain benefits of the use of oil emollients, and not seriously comprise lather.